Kohoha High School
by YaoiLand
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are seniors at Kohoha High School. After Sasuke is assigned to be Naruto's math tutor he finds out Naruto works part time at a strip club run by Jiriya, The Fun House.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first SasuNaru fanfiction. If you couldn't tell this is yaoi as in boyxboy. If this offends you in anyway just leave now. I do want feedback on what you guys think. I do not own these characters! Except for Mairead, which you will meet later, I don't know I might throw in some more of my original characters later on. Well enjoy ^.^**

Chapter One

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, he could feel his eye swelling up. Sasuke looked down at him, his lip busted and a nose bleeding.

"Dobe." Sasuke huffed stepping away from Naruto, he started to turn around to slink away when Naruto pounced, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's neck. Losing balance they both fell to the ground.

By now everyone in the school hallway had stopped to watch the fight, they weren't surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who were fighting. Ever since Naruto had moved Konoha to live with his godfather and transferred into Konoha High School sophomore year, those two had been at each other's throats.

Naruto stood around 5'5'', tanned, and well muscled. His unruly blonde hair stuck out in all directions, his blues eyes and smile could brighten anyone's day. The only thing that was abnormal about him were three scars across each cheek, which gave him somewhat of a fox-like appearance.

Sasuke was only about an inch or two taller, lean, and pale. His black raven hair spiked up in the back, what Naruto would call a "duck's ass". He had cold black eyes, eyes so dark you would think he could kill with one look. Sasuke was the Kohoha's heart-throb, every girl wanted to be his girlfriend, but he ignored everyone, keeping to himself. Since he had turned eighteen had lived on his own.

At this point Naruto's best friends Kiba and Garra struggled to pull the two apart.

"Dammit Kiba let me go!" Naruto spat, flailing in Kiba's hold. Sasuke shrugged off Garra's grip, giving Naruto one last glare, he sauntered off toward his next class. When Sasuke had disappeared from view, Kiba released Naruto.

"Why did you let him go?! I had him!" Naruto hissed, glaring up at Kiba.

"Naruto, if you and Sasuke keep getting in fights, you're both going to get suspended, maybe even kicked out for good. This is the second time this week." Garra stated cooly.

"It's the teme's fault, acting all high and mighty." Naruto grumbled picking his backpack off the floor. Well he only had one last class today then it would be the weekend. His next class was Algebra taught by Itachi Uchia, Sasuke's older brother. Naruto groaned at the thought, Itachi was like an older version of Sasuke, but in this case Naruto couldn't punch his face in.

However unlike Sasuke, Itachi had a sense of humor, a twisted sense, but humorous. The only enjoyment Naruto found in that class was when Itachi pointed out Sasuke's mistakes, which Itachi had a knack for finding.

Naruto waved goodbye to his buddies and headed down the hallway, he was minute late for class, luckily Itachi wasn't there yet. Looking around Naruto groaned when he saw the only available seat, the seat next to Sasuke. Sliding into the seat Naruto glared to his right, leaning away from Sasuke.

Once Itachi strided in, the room went quiet. Once at the front of the class Itachi looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"It seems someone hasn't been playing nice with the other little children, Sasuke." Itachi smirked. Naruto could here a faint growl coming from Sasuke. Professor Uchia went on with the days lesson, correcting Sasuke's homework sheet out loud to the class as an "example". Even though Sasuke was targeted by Itachi, he was still the top of the class.

The bell ending the school day finally rang and Sasuke slipped out the door first, as he usually does, he wasn't one to stick around.

"Naruto, stay behind for a minute." Naruto flinched when he heard Itachi speak. "Shit what did I do now?" Naruto thought to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. At this point everyone else had left to go to their lockers and go home.

"Yes, Professor Uchia?" Naruto asked. Itachi just smirked, damn Uchias.

"You haven't been exactly proficient in this class, and I would hate to see you not being able to graduate in the Spring," a mischievous look crossed his face "so I've set you up with a tutor. He'll be at your house around eight." Itachi's face stretched into a wicked grin.

"Uh, yeah okay, how long will I need a tutor for?" Naruto mumbled.

"All depends on how fast your grades improve, when they've met my satisfaction, you can stop having the sessions, however you can continue if you wish. You'll have sessions Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Same time, at your house. That's all." Itachi waved at Naruto to leave, his smile still plastered to his face like he was telling a great joke.

Naruto strolled over to his locker to see Kiba and Garra waiting for him.

"Dude come on! It's video game night remember?" Kiba called. "Dammit," Naruto thought "I completely forgot."

"I can't, Uchia's set me up with a tutoring session tonight. Besides I have to get home to make sure Jiriya doesn't have hookers over at the house again. Probably have to clean too." Since Naruto was 15 he had lived with his godfather, Jiriya. He was what you would call a womanizer. He might be in his fifties but he had a way of wooing young women. Many times Naruto had walked in on Jiriya when he was with "company". Naruto deffinatly didn't want his tutor to come over and find hookers and a bunch of empty bottles of sake.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kiba replied. Garra simply shrugged.

"We can always just hang tomorrow, we have the whole weeked." Garra said leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Naruto said shutting his locker and walking with them towards the parking lot. Hopping into his old pickup truck, Naruto waved to Kiba and Garra. Snow started to fall lightly, Christmas was right around the corner, but it didn't really feel like Christmas to Naruto. Something just seemed off this year.

Pulling into the drive, Naruto knew Jiriya wasn't home yet. Jiriya ran a strip club down town, it wasn't rare for him to come home late in the night. The joint was named The Fun House, since Naruto turned eighteen a couple of months ago he picked up empty shifts now and then, as a stripper. No one from school knew, Naruto wouldn't be able to live with the embarassment.

There was just something about stripping that Naruto enjoyed, I mean the pay was awesome, and he never got fully naked. The only weird part was when Naruto had to strip for guys, which wasn't that often.

Walking inside Naruto could see the house was due for a cleaning, sake bottles, ramen cups, dishes, and glasses were scattered around the house. He started by picking up all the dishes and cups and set them in the dish washer. While taking the trash Naruto heard his stomache growl "I better eat before the tutor comes over." he thought, looking down at his watch, it was already 7:30.

Wanting to save time Naruto just popped some ramen in the microwave. Midway through his dinner, Naruto heard a car pull up. "Damn it! They're early!" Naruto scarfed down the rest of the ramen, throwing the cup into the trash, just then he heard a loud rapping at the door.

"I'm coming!" Naruto called, jogging over towards the door. He swung the door open to see Sasuke Uchia standing on his stoop.

**Please tell me what you think. I don't know how long It's going to take me to post each one, school and all, but I'll try and get tem posted as quick as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! I was fast with getting this one done, but that doesn't mean that the other's will. Don't worry there will be lemon coming up :D So Please give me feedback on what you thought. Again this is yoai (boyxboy) if this offends you please leave!**

Chapter Two

"You can't be fucking serious, of all people, your my tutor!?" Naruto gaped at the raven haired boy.

"Are you going to let me in?" Sasuke asked cooly, his face blank. Naruto stepped out of the way to let him in.

"So this is why Itachi looked like he was going to piss himself when he said he had a tutor set up for me." Naruto grumbled.

"Hn." They both stood there for an awkward moment.

"Umm let's do this in my room, that way when Jiriya comes home he won't disturb us." Naruto said walking towards the hallway that lead to his bedroom, Sasuke followed silently.

"So Jiriya is your godfather? How long have you been staying with him" Sasuke asked as they entered Naruto's bedroom.

"Yeah, I've lived with him for three years." Naruto said pulling out his algebra textbook.

"...Where are your parents?" Naruto stiffened then relaxed.

"They died."

"Oh, sorry..." Sasuke sat down on the bed and unzipped his book bag.

"So what does your godfather do?" Sasuke asked changing the subject

"He runs a bar downtown."

"Oh which one?"

"The Fun House." Naruto sat down next to him.

"The strip club?" Sasuke laughed opening his notebook.

"Yep, Jiriya is the biggest pervert you will ever meet," Naruto laughed "What are we gonna start with first?"

"Well we are starting quadratic equations Monday, let's get a jump-start on those," Sasuke said shifting his body so he was facing Naruto "Here try this one: 5x^2-3x+3=0, solve for x." Sasuke wrote the equation down int the notebook and handing it to Naruto.

"Umm... what do I do first?" Naruto asked looking down at the page as if it had been written in Greek. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked "Your hopeless."

After about an hour of studying they took a break.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" Naruto said getting up from the bed.

"Coke." Sasuke replied not looking up from the textbook.

In the kitchen Naruto heard a door slam out side, Jiriya's home. Setting the drinks down on the counter Naruto went over to the door to open it. Jiriya stumbled through the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Jiriya, did you drive home drunk!?" Naruto exclaimed trying to get Jiriya over to the couch before he fell on the ground.

"'Course not, I took a cab. What's that black car doin' in the drive way?"

"Oh that's Sasuke's car, Professor Uchia set him up as my algebra tutor, we've been studying in my room-"

"Hello Mr. Jiriya." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there

"Sasuke, why did you leave the room?" Naruto asked

"You were taking awhile and I heard noises voices, just making sure everything was alright."

"Hello Sasuke, sorry to get it in the way of your study session, you two get back to it. I won't bother you. Naruto nodded to Jiriya grabbing the pops from the counter and headed after Sasuke towards his room.

"Oh and Naruto," Jiriya called loudly "Nina needs you to cover her eight o'clock shift tomorrow." Naruto froze, "Shit! Jiriya you bastard!" he thought his face reddening. He walked into the room, Sasuke looking at him with curious eyes.

"You work at a The Fun House? Are you a bartender or something," Sasuke asked "because I'm pretty sure your under age-" it hit him. His eyes widened, his pale cheeks turning a little pink.

"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone! Seriously I will do anything! If people at school find out I strip I would die of embarrassment." Naruto pleaded, he could feel his cheeks burning and fear eating at his stomach.

Sasuke's face regained composure "What would I have to gain by telling people you work as a stripper? I mean it's your choice," Sasuke bent down and picked up his books "I think we've done enough studying for tonight. See you Monday" calmly he walked towards the door. Naruto reached out and grabbed the raven's arm.

"Hey Sasuke, seriously, thanks." Naruto looked into the other boy's eyes. He had never noticed how pretty they were. Once released Sasuke smirked.

"No problem, dobe." Naruto ginned, maybe Sasuke wasn't so bad.

Naruto walked Sasuke to the door, it looking outside Naruto could see that it was still snowing, this time heavier.

"Watch out, the roads are probably icy." Naruto called as Sasuke climbed into his car, Sasuke gave him a small nod and drove off. Closing the door behind him he looked over to Jiriya.

"You bastard! You just had to say that!"

"What?" Jiriya looked at him with tired eyes.

"Sasuke knows that I work as a stripper! You son of a bitch, can't you keep your mouth shut!" Naruto yelled he flopped down on the couch next to Jiriya and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to say that, I wasn't thinking," Jiriya said ruffling the boy's blonde hair "You know it's not too late to call the guys and see if they want to have game night. It's only 9:30 and it's Friday. It's not like you have school."

"Yeah, but I still have to go to work though." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright then, good night Naruto." Jiriya got up yawning then shuffled down the hallway into his room, closing the door behind him. Feeling sleep Naruto decided to got to bed too.

**Again please leave me some feedback on what you think of the story so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you will be meeting a new character in this chapter, Mairead, she is my own, I based a lot of her off of myself. I do not own the other Naruto characters. Please tell me what you think :3**

Chapter Three

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, the raven haired boy looking up grinning, continuing to stroke Naruto's member.

"Quiet dobe." Sasuke smirked, flicking his tongue over the tip. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure. While groping his balls, Sasuke started to lick up the sides of the member, then taking it into his mouth. His head bobbing up and down, quickly gaining speed, Naruto tangled his hands in the dark hair.

"Ahh! Sasuke... c-coming, coming now!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke swallowed as Naruto released in his mouth. Rubbing the excess off his face Sasuke crawled up next to Naruto kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"Love you dobe." Sasuke said pulling away, his black eyes sparkling.

"I love you too, Sas-"

Naruto jolted awake by the sound of his alarm clock.

"Gahh! What the hell! Oh fuck..." turning off his alarm Naruto lifted his sheets to find himself coated in a sticky goo.

"Did I just really have a dream about Sasuke! Sasuke of all people?!" Naruto moaned. Peeling off his boxers he grabbed his robe and jetted towards the bathroom. Jumping in the shower Naruto scrubbed his body furiously, hoping to somehow take back the fact he had a wet dream over Sasuke.

"God this can't be happening to me!" Naruto groaned turning off the faucet and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried off his hair, then quickly brushed through his hair, whatever Naruto did to his hair I didn't matter, it just stubbornly stuck out in all directions.

Stepping back into his room Naruto threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. All of his "costumes" were at the club, he often just went with what his friend Mairead set out for him. Naruto was friends with all the other strippers at the club but he liked Mairead most of all.

Mairead was wild and fun, her hair was red and wavy, she was extremely tall, she stood around 5'9'', easily over six feet in her heels. If Naruto had to classify her as something he would say she was a twisted punk-geek hybrid. She loved punk and rock music, she adored Celtic rock, but she loved playing Dungeons and Dragons and other table top games. Mairead was also an anime and manga addict, she was always going to cons and trying to improve her cosplay.

Mairead was probably Naruto's best girlfriend, not in dating terms, she had a boyfriend. Deidara was surprisingly okay with the idea of his girlfriend stripping for other men. They both lived together in an apartment, Mairead working as a stripper and Deidara going to art school and working part-time as worked as an assistant to a manga artist. Because of that Mairead got manga for free and earlier than anyone else, which she was thrilled about.

Pulling up to The Fun House, Naruto walked through the back entrance into the dressing room. Mairead was already there, today she was dressed in some bunny suit that reminded Naruto of the PlayBoy bunnies. She was facing the mirror applying lipstick.

"Hey, Mai-mai." Naruto said hanging up his coat.

"Good morning little fox," Mairead looked at him smiling, they were always calling each other funny nicknames "I set out an adorable costume for you." she pointed to a hanger on the door of a changing stall. Little leather shorts, black tank, cat ears and a tail.

"... You really expect me to wear that?" Naruto said looking over the costume.

"Of course not! At least not without the suspenders!" Mairead tossed black suspenders over to Naruto giving him an evil grin. Rolling his eyes Naruto went into the stall and started changing into the kitty suit. Since it was only eight in the morning only Mairead and Naruto were there, not many people came this time of the day even if it was Saturday.

"Hurry up I want to see!" Mairead squealed bouncing up and down.

"Don't get your bunny ears in a twist, these shorts are tight!" Naruto grumbled trying to adjust the shorts.

"Of course they are, you're a stripper, that's the point." Mairead rolled her eyes. Naruto finished clipping the tail to back of the shorts then stepped out of the stall.

"I feel ridiculous." Naruto muttered as Mairead made him turn so she could see.

"Oh sill me I forgot the bow tie!" Mairead giggled tying a black bow around Naruto's neck. She looked at Naruto's expression her smile dropping.

"What's wrong little fox?" she asked giving Naruto a little squeeze.

"Mairead... I think... I think I'm gay..."

**Wow three chapters in a little over 24 hours, I am on a role. This will probably no always be like this. So tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Really long chapter this time :P hope you guys enjoy. Btw I'm in the middle of getting a Akatski yaoi story all worked out, get ready for that :D I do not own the Naruto characters and again this is yaoi, boyxboy, if it offends you please leave.**

Chapter Four

"Naruto, I knew that since the day I met you!" Mairead giggled giving him a hug.

"Wait, what!?," Naruto looked at Mairead with wide eyes "You thought I was gay?!"

"Yup, although I knew you weren't out of the closet so I didn't say anything. But yeah I could tell you were gay. Okay, tell me who is it that you like!" Mairead jumped on that fast.

"Oh umm... Sasuke Uchia." Naruto blushed feeling like some silly school girl.

"Wait you mean that pretty boy? Isn't he Itachi's little brother?" Mairead asked

"Yeah, Itahci's my math teacher. Do you know him?"

"Not really, he and Deidara absolutely despise each other. I don't know why, I would assume it's some silly artist feud," looking over at the clock on the far wall Mairead headed towards the door leading into the club "Well, better get out there." she flashed Naruto a big grin as the went out to their assigned places. The music started up, since no one was there yet the two strippers just twirled around the pole lazily. After about five minutes they heard the door open, Naruto saw the back of the person, a guy. He relaxed since he rarely had to entertain other men.

"Ppppsssss! Naruto over here!" Tom, one of the bartenders motioned Naruto over to him. Getting off the stage Naruto walked over.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You've been special requested for a private show, room one." Tom said pointing over to the hallway. At The Fun House you could pay extra to have a certain dancer you like perform for you in a private rooms. There were four rooms, room one was the nicest room you could get, room four was the cheapest.

"Oh, umm what do I do?" Naruto asked sheepishly, he hadn't been special requested before.

"What ever they tell you to do, your rented out for the rest of your shift." Tom said turning back to head towards the bar.

Naruto gave a nervous smile to Mairead while she gave him a thumbs up. Walked down the hall and stopped at the first door he pushed it open to see a familiar figure standing there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said astonished he started backing up towards the door. Before Naruto could escape Sasuke closed the door. He looked Naruto up and down, his mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Nice outfit dobe." he laughed as he rubbed one of Naruto's cat ears.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Naruto said flinching away. Sasuke slumped onto the black leather couch, continuing to star at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"For a show of course. Come over here," Sasuke patted his lap "I want a lap dance." his smirk turned into an evil grin. He pulled out a twenty and waved it.

"You have gotta be fucking with me." Naruto said looking at Sasuke gaping.

"Not yet." Sasuke winked, Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Was he still asleep?

"Come now, it is your job to entertain me, isn't it?" Naruto groaned he walked over to Sasuke. Grabbing Naruto's hips Sasuke forced him to straddle him on the couch. Smiling Sasuke tucked the money into Naruto's shorts. Grabbing hold onto Naruto's hips again Sasuke started to grind against him. Naruto started to feel a sensation in his crotch a gave out a slight moan. This only made Sasuke grin wider.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin bringing it down for a kiss. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue on his lips demanding entrance. Sasuke reached his other hand in Naruto's shorts, getting hold of Naruto's already hard member. Once Naruto had parted his mouth to let out a moan Sasuke attacked with his tongue, swirling around trying to memorize every corner of Naruto's mouth. Finally breaking free Naruto pushed back, falling onto the floor.

"Sa-sasuke! Wh-why are you doing this!?" Naruto yelled backing up to the other wall. The raven got up and crouched down so he was at eye level with Naruto. His eyes were softened, his expression sincere.

"Because I love you." he kissed Naruto's forehead and sat down against the wall next to him, wrapping his arm around the blonde, pulling him in close. Naruto looked into his dark eyes his mind still foggy from, you know, being molested.

"Why are you saying this?" Naruto asked leaning his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"The truth is, I've loved you since sophomore year when you moved here. Last night when I found out you stripped I couldn't help but try to spy," Sasuke chuckled "and when I saw you in that adorable cat outfit I couldn't hold back anymore. I'm sorry I forced myself on you like that, I just couldn't keep from jumping you."

"You can thank Mai-mai for the costume, she picked it out... Sasuke, I think I love you too." Naruto felt Sasuke's lips brush against his forehead.

"How about I take you out to dinner on a real date?"

"Ramen?"

"Whatever you want."

"Alright, how about a study date at Ramen Ichiraku's Monday?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I-" Sasuke was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Hey time's up." Tom said through the door.

"Okay be out in a sec," Naruto called getting up "well that also means I'm done with my shift, want to go over to my house or something?" Naruto asked reaching out to help Sasuke up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted following Naruto out the door.

"Go on ahead to my house, I have to get dressed, I'll meet you there." Before entering the dressing room he gave Sasuke a swift kiss on the cheek and darted through the door.

"Hey little fox, how was your special request?" Mairead asked she had already changed and was tugging on her combat boots.

"It was... special," Naruto replied as he jumped into the changing stall "Uhh... it was Sasuke. We're meeting up at my house now." Naruto could feel his face reddening, luckily Mairead couldn't see.

"Oh my god!" he heard Mairead squeal "You can call me and tell me all the details later, you get your ass over there now!" Naruto popped out of the stall and grabbed his coat.

"I need to invite you two over sometime to have dinner with me and Deidara." the red-head said, opening the door for both.

"Yeah that would be nice." Naruto smiled. He waved goodbye to Mairead as he got in his truck. Trying his best not to exceed the speed limit he hurried home. Waiting on the stoop sat Sasuke, who got to his feet when Naruto pulled in.

**What do you think? Please I love hearing your feedback :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto unlocked the front door and they both hurried inside away from the cold. Sasuke closed the door behind him.

"Is Jiriya home?" Sasuke asked slyly hugging Naruto from behind, burying his face in Naruto's golden spikes.

"No, he shouldn't be home until ten tonight." Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke started to suck on his pulse. Quickly they shed their jackets and shirts and fell onto the couch. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Sasuke broke off the kiss, leaded a trail of butterfly kisses down Naruto's neck. His finger's wiggling wildly try to unbuckle Naruto's belt, Sasuke ripped the blonde's pants off, boxers coming down as well. He looked up at Naruto to get a sign that is was okay to continue. Naruto adjusted his place on the couch, taking this as the sign Sasuke took hold of Naruto's member.

Sasuke stroked it gently, flicking his tongue over the tip, sending a shock wave of pleasure throughout Naruto's body. Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's thick silky locks. Taking the member into his mouth Sasuke's head slowly bobbed up and down, making Naruto tighten the grip on his hair.

Picking up the pace Naruto's hip started to instinctively thrust up, shoving his throbbing cock deeper down Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke, I-I'm going to- Ah!" Naruto moaned as he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the warm salty liquid and stood up. He unbuckled and pulled down his own pants. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's breath-taking beauty. Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto.

"Do you want to go any further?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, he was probably still feeling guilty about the incident at the club. Sitting up Naruto leaned toward Sasuke kissing him deeply, Sasuke's taste was intoxicatingly sweet. Breaking off Naruto leaned back onto the couch and spread his legs out to make room for Sasuke.

"Fast or slow?" Sasuke asked as he placed his index finger on Naruto's entrance, circling it gently.

"Sasuke, just fuck me." Naruto moaned as he felt the first finger go in, it was a lot more painful than he thought is would be. Sasuke slipped a second finger in and started to scissor them, stretching out Naruto's tight ass.

After doing this for a bit Sasuke pulled out his fingers and tapped his tip against Naruto's entrance, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine. Slowly Sasuke pushed himself in.

"Hurry up teme!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke was half way in. Sasuke smirked and rammed the rest of his cock into Naruto. Naruto let out a high-pitched squawk, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke thrusted hard and slow, building up speed. Feeling Sasuke's member striking his prostate Naruto let out a deep moan.

"So that's where it is?" Sasuke smirked ramming into Naruto's sweet spot again. Flipping positions Sasuke sat on the couch, his hands on Naruto's hips. He watched as Naruto bounced up and down, moaning with pleasure and lust.

"Hey! Naruto! You here-... WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads around towards the door to see Kiba and Garra, faces bright red. Naruto felt the blood drain away from his face. Sasuke glared, still thrusting into Naruto.

"We are kind of busy at the moment, come back later." Sasuke's voice was cold and icy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked at him with a horrified expression "Guys I can explain, I-" Naruto let out a giant yelp as Sasuke thrusted with all his might into Naruto's prostate to shut him up.

"It's fine Naruto, your busy, see you Monday." Garra said calmly grabbing Kiba and dragging him out of the house, closing the door behind them. Almost immediately afterwords Sasuke finally came and slowly pulled out of Naruto. Flopping down on the couch covering his face with his hands. Sasuke scooted over to him, wrapping his arm around him.

"It's fine, so what if they know we're together? It could have been worse." Sasuke whispered in his ear, rubbing Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't care if they know that we're together, I'm embarrassed that Kiba found out I'm the uke!" Naruto moaned resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke burst into laughter.

"Your best friends just caught us fucking on your couch and the only thing that your embarrassed about is the fact that you're the uke!" Sasuke chuckled again kissing Naruto's forehead. The two of them cuddled again waiting for their heart rates to go back to normal. Naruto kissed Sasuke and gave him a sly smile.

"Ready for round two?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn, I can feel the writers block coming D: So I not be posting chapters as often as I have, school also adds to that. Please tell me what you think :) I own nothing! Except for Mairead**

Chapter Six

"Morning dobe." Naruto blinked awake, found himself in his bed wrapped up in Sasuke's arms.

"Teme." Naruto chuckled, snuggling up closer to him. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead hugging him tighter. A rumbling noise filled the air and Naruto groaned.

"Hn. Hungry?" Sasuke laughed releasing the little fox and got up, pulling on his pants and shirt. Annoyed that they had to stop, Naruto tried getting up, but ended up falling to the ground.

"Oh god my ass!" Naruto groaned feeling a wide-spread pain in his lower back. Sasuke crouched down in front of him the infamous Uchia smirk plastered to his face.

"Need aspirin? Or would you like me to carry you all day?"

"I don't know, that second option sounds pretty good." Naruto said imitating Sasuke's smirk.

"I'll be right back with the aspirin." Sasuke chuckled, ruffling the blonde's hair.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked back in with a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here dobe." He handed the blonde the medicine and glass, sitting down next to him. Swallowing the pills Naruto let out a sigh, resting his head on Sasuke.

"I should probably call Kiba, he probably slipped into a comma from shock," Naruto chuckled slowly getting up "god Sasuke, what the hell did you do? I feel like I've been hit by a car!" Naruto whined pulling up his pants.

"It's not my fault you're so fragile." Sasuke smirked slapping Naruto's ass and walked out of the room to make some breakfast.

"Bastard." Naruto grinned. Grabbing his phone off the night stand Naruto saw he had three messages, first one was from Kiba. "_Dude what the hell is going on!? Call me when you get this._" Not wanting to keep Kiba waiting any longer, Naruto dialed his number. It didn't take him long to pick up

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto said trying to act cool.

"_Don't give me that! What the hell is going on? One day you and Sasuke are beating the crap out of each other and the next your fucking each other on the couch!" _Kiba exclaimed.

"Well it turns out I'm gay, and me and Sasuke are together... Kiba are you okay with this?" Naruto asked, not sure if he should have been that blunt.

"_Naruto, you're my best friend. If your happy then I'm perfectly fine with it. But still..._"

"'But still' what?" Naruto asked confused.

"_I never thought of you to be the girl!_" Kiba teased.

"Fuck you!" Naruto hissed feeling his face begin to redden.

"_Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist!_" Kiba laughed.

"Well I have to get going, see you tomorrow." Naruto said a grin spreading on his face. He was glad that Kiba was so excepting or his situation.

"_See ya later._" Naruto ended the call, looking at his next message, this one from Jiriya. "_Garra called me saying not to go home. I'm not going to ask questions, you're an adult, but I just need to say this. Use your own sex toys and clean up when your finished._"

"Perverted bastard!" Okay next message, from Mairead. "_Hey little fox, wondering if you and Sasuke wanted to have dinner at my apartment with Dei tonight around seven. And I want to know all the juicy details of last night _;P"

"Dobe, are you coming or what?" Sasuke called from the kitchen. Naruto walked in smelling eggs and bacon.

"You cook?" Naruto asked, getting a signature "Hn." for a reply. Grabbing a plate and sitting down on the couch, only to jump up remembering what had happened on it last night. Setting down his food he went back in the kitchen and grabbed disinfectant wipes from under the sink. Furiously he wiped the couch down making sure not to miss a spot, thank god it was leather, easier to clean up.

By the time he had put the container of wipes back Sasuke was already sitting on the couch eating his portion of eggs and bacon.

"My friend Mairead wants to know if we wanted to have dinner with her and her boyfriend." Naruto said sitting down draping his legs across Sasuke's lap, which he didn't seem to mind much.

"Sounds like fun, what time?"

"Tonight around seven, I warn you, Mai-mai will be asking for every detail. She's a little nutty." Naruto chuckled.

"What is she like?"

"Well she has crazy red hair, is addicted to manga, and could probably kick anyone's ass if you make her mad." Chuckling Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap, burying his face in Naruto's golden spikes.

"I'll probably have to go home and clean up, I don't want to look like a just rolled out of bed." Sasuke said loosening his hold on the blonde.

"Do you have to?" Naruto whined, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"It's not like you won't see me tonight." Naruto released Sasuke, sliding off his lap to let the raven up. Before getting up Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"Call me when your coming to pick me up." Naruto watched as Sasuke let himself out giving Naruto a wink before closing the door. The little fox couldn't help but feel lonely without being held by Sasuke.

"God, I'm turning into a little bitch." Naruto groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait D: I've been busy with school. I promise I will try to post quicker. Review please. I do not own this... damn.**

Chapter Six

Naruto did a last look over in the mirror before heading out, he wore a blue silk button-up shirt and jeans, his hair a spiky mess as usual. Grabbing his car keys and coat he walked out of the door and walked over to his truck. Before starting the vehicle he pulled out his phone _"Hey on my way to pick you up."_ Sending the message he put the phone back in his pocket and clipped his seatbelt into place. The engine roared to life as he pulled out of the drive way.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Pulling his coat tight around him, Naruto walked up the steps to the Raven's mansion. Snow had started falling down, gusts of wind blowing the flake's into the blonde's face. Knocking on the door Naruto waited for a few seconds before he heard foot steps from behind the door.

"Hey dobe." the Uchiha smirked opening the door. The Raven wore a black collared shirt with a blood-red vest and skinny jeans. Naruto couldn't help but ogle at him. Reaching behind him he grabbed his coat and followed the blonde to the truck. Before hopping Naruto could jump in the driver's seat Sasuke pinched his ass, making the blonde yelp.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke smirked devilishly walking over to his side.

"Just because." he opened the door and climbed in on the passenger side.

"...Bastard." Naruto grumbled turning the key bringing his truck back to life. Sasuke simply smirked, looking out the window watching the snow fall.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

They arrived at Mairead's apartment in a short time, since she didn't live all that far away. Naruto led the way up a flight of stairs to the apartment.

"I'm just warning you, Mairead is a lunatic." Naruto said before knocking on the door. A smiling blonde opened the door.

"Hey guys," Deidara said pleasantly, his hair in his usual sloppy half ponytail, bangs covering the left side of his face. He wore a green shirt with black pants "come in." opening the door he reviled the dinning room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Run you stupid mage! Damn! Fucking shit! Run you stupid bastard!" Mairead yelled, making Naruto and Sasuke jump.

"Mairead, get off the damn Xbox! Naruto and Sasuke are here!" they all walked into the kitchen, which broke off into the living room where Mairead sat on the floor staring up at the TV.

"Five, more minutes! I'm going to kick Arishok's ass! Why does it take so fucking long for my paralysis spells to recharge!" Mairead's eyes were wide, her fingers flailing. Naruto looked at the screen to see her player being chased by some troll monster thing. Mairead wore a purple blouse and black slacks, he messy red hair brought back into a ponytail. Deidara rolled his eyes moving into the kitchen.

"You guys want something to drink? This might take a while, and I don't want to be banished to the couch for interrupting her gaming." Deidara laughed opening the fridge.

"Got any Coke?" Naruto asked following him.

"Yup, how about you Mr. Duck Ass?" Deidara smirked looking over to Sasuke.

"I'll have a Coke, Mr. Ponytail." Sasuke said with a blank expression. Deidara laughed tossing them each a can. Opening his Diedara looked them both up and down.

"So, which one of you is on top?" Naruto choked on his drink blushing deeply, looking wide-eyed from Deidara to Sasuke. The Raven smirked, finding Naruto's reaction to the question very amusing. The older blonde started laughing, he leaned back on the counter edge.

"Well that answers that question." Deidara was much like Mairead in Naruto's eyes, never hesitating to ask a question, appropriate or not. Before Naruto could answer there was a loud cry of victory from the living room.

"Fuck yeah! Suck my dick bitch! Take that ya pussy!" looking back into the living room they saw Mairead doing a dance.

"Mairead, your mouth is just as bad a Hidan's! Come on and get off." Deidara smirked rolling his eyes. The red-head walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a drink.

"Yeah but I'm not some crazed Jashinist," she then whipped around and pounced on Naruto and Sasuke "But yay! You're here!" Naruto gasped for breath, his lungs being crushed in the crazy woman's arms. The two eventually broke free, wincing from the embrace.

"So who's on top?" Mairead asked looking at Deidara.

"The duck ass." Deidara answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his new nickname, Naruto's blush returning.


End file.
